


As the Wheels of Fate Turn

by TheKyuzoJedi



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKyuzoJedi/pseuds/TheKyuzoJedi
Summary: After going missing for two years, Embo is back, and he is also stronger and more fragile than ever. When the Jedi find out, will they be able to help him? And what does Chancellor Palpatine have to do with it?





	As the Wheels of Fate Turn

**_Ok, first chapter I’m posting here on AO3! Yay! I’m putting this up here so my stories are both on FF.net and AO3, just to see if more people will give feedback on my fics. Also, I will post some explicit stuff here at some point, because I actually feel more comfortable doing it here than if FF.net._ **

 

**_This plot, just to clear things up, does NOT include aspects that were in “Order 66” or many other episodes from later on in the series. Everything will be explained later on… So..._ **

 

**_DISCLAIMERS!!!_ **

 

**_Author does not own SWCW, nor any characters affiliated with such, only the OCs and the storyline! REMEMBER TO R &R!!!_ **

 

**_(P.S. I’m going to be trying to put in quotes that mostly match each chapter… and I’ll include a little key for you guys._ ** “Normal Speech”, “ **Embo’s Language** ”,  _ :comm messaging” _ ,  _ ‘Thoughts’ _ ,  _ ~written text~ _ **_)_ **

_ “...From the ashes a fire shall be woken, _

_ A light from the shadows shall spring; _

_ Renewed shall be blade that was broken, _

_ The crownless again shall be king.” _

 

_ ~ J.R.R. Tolkien _

 

_ “It gives me strength to have somebody to fight for; _

_ I can never fight for myself, but, for others, _

_ I can kill.” _

 

_ ~Emilie Autumn _

As Embo walked silently through the rock-covered landscape, he could hear the sounds of a battle not too far away. Looking around the side of a massive boulder, he could see the clones and droids trying to blast each other to pieces.

 

Typical.

 

Suddenly, he saw, just a few boulders ahead of him, a pair of wounded clones being treated by a medic. One of them looked close to death, lying unmoving in the relative safety of the large stone.

 

Wanting to help, the Kyuzo made his way over to the trio, keeping his head down behind the boulders to avoid droid detection, but froze when the still-conscious clone aimed a gun at his head.

 

“Don’t come… one step… closer…” the clone panted, left hand pressed to the right side of his ribcage. Embo glanced worriedly to the unconscious clone and the medic, then back to the trooper currently aiming a gun at his face.

 

“ **I want to help,** ” Embo said, but, judging by the clone’s confused expression, he didn’t understand a word he’d said.

 

“Don’t… move…” the trooper said, wincing as he took his left hand off of his side to reach for his helmet. Embo, in turn, winced at the painful-looking injury revealed on the clone’s side, and he had to hold himself back from rushing over and startling the soldier into pulling the trigger. Once the clone had his helmet on, the hand covered the wound agan. “Okay.. repeat what… you said…”

 

“ **I want to help,** ” Embo’s words caused the clone to lower the blaster a little, and the Kyuzo relaxed slightly. “ **If you will let me… I can see to your injuries.** ”

 

“Take care of Call-Out, first,” the clone replied, lowering his blaster the rest of the way, “he got hit bad, worse than me.”

 

Embo hurried over to the unconscious clone, and the medic moved to the side to give him a clear view.

 

Call-Out was in bad shape; a blaster wound in his abdomen, and a bleeding gash on his right temple. His breathing was shallow, and he was pale from shock and blood loss.

 

Reaching forward, the Kyuzo gently placed a hand on the bleeding hole in the clone’s abdomen, reaching out through the Force to see the full extent of the damage. Muscle, skin, and several organs were charred and torn, and Embo urged the damaged tissue to regenerate and form together again. When he moved his hand away, the charred and bloodied hole was gone, the skin smooth and unblemished where it showed through the hole in the armor. Moving on to the head wound, the Kyuzo mended the flesh and bone, and reduced the swelling in Call-Out’s brain, to rid him of his concussion. After then urging the soldier’s bones to make more blood, Embo drew back.

 

“ **I’ve mended the damage… he’ll be fine,** ” the Kyuzo said, then tended to the conscious trooper. After mending the muscle and skin that was damaged by a shot that had merely grazed the clone, Embo sat down, feeling nervous from the sounds of the battle drawing closer.

 

“What’s your name?” Surprised, the Kyuzo looked to the trooper.

 

“ **Embo…** ”

 

“I’m Pummel. Thanks for helping, Embo. Really, thanks.” Embo was about to respond, when a tank blast obliterated a boulder just seven feet away from them!

 

“ **If we all survive this, we can talk gratitude later!** ” Embo shouted, as more clones started taking cover behind boulders. The kyuzo grabbed a cylindrical object from where it hung on the left side of his hip, holding it in both hands as a blue-green lightsaber blade flared to life!

 

The blade was comprised of a main blade and two smaller blades; the main blade being the standard shape and 3 ½ feet in length, while the two smaller blades tilted up at a 45-degree angle on opposite sides of the main blade, bending straight up halfway and the tips reaching one fourth of the way up the main blade.

 

Embo jumped up on top of the boulder, rapidly swinging the lightsaber and deflecting the drods’ blaster fire, sending it right back at them! The clones seemed to find courage from his presence, now holding their ground and firing back at the droids.

 

The Kyuzo was soon charging into the droid ranks, cutting them to pieces and knocking them back (both with the Force and well-aimed punches and kicks), while the clones followed him. Soon, and clone officer came up beside him, blasting away with dual pistols.

 

“Thanks for the assist! Think you could stick around a while longer?” Embo deflected a few more blaster bolts before he could answer.

 

“ **Sure! What are we trying to accomplish?!** ”

 

“These clankers are trying to take over our position here on Ryloth; we’re trying to liberate the Twi'leks!” Embo’s eyes narrowed, and idea coming to him.

 

“ **Pull your men back behind the boulders; I don’t want them caught in what I’m about to do!** ” the officer nodded reluctantly, calling for his men to fall back. Soon, Embo was surrounded by the droid army.

 

“Uhh… do we take prisoners?” One battle droid asked another stupidly, speaking in its ridiculous, nasally, high-pitched annoying voice. Embo closed his eyes, putting his lightsaber away, and let his hands fall to his sides.

 

Then, reaching out with the Force, Embo arched his fingers, turning his hands palms-up, and started slowly raising his arms. At the same time, hundreds of droids and dozens of droid tanks lifted up off the ground and spun in a vortex around the Kyuzo! By the time his hands came level with his shoulders and stayed there, the machines were a blur of metal and explosions as they randomly collided with each other in the vortex!

 

Suddenly, Embo’s hands fell to his sides once more, and everything suddenly crashed into the ground! Whatever survived the vortex was destroyed in that instant.

 

Then, just as the Kyuzo opened his eyes again, one of the few tanks he hadn’t managed to lift with the Force fired at him! He attempted to leap to safety, but the explosion caught him, blasting him into the air as he let out a strangled cry of pain!

 

He hit the unforgiving ground just past the field of demolished droids, rolling a few yards until coming to a stop just a few feet from the boulders. His shield-hat hit the ground with a loud clatter, just a short way from him.

 

It was agony just lying there, but it hurt even more to move. It hurt to even  _ breathe _ , let alone try to get up. Then, he let out a choked gasp when a hand touched his left shoulder, agony flaring up at the gentle contact. Instantly, the hand moved away.

 

“Hey, can you hear me?” Embo moved his head slightly to the affirmative, but groaned at the pain the movement caused. Every inch of his body hurt, especially his back and nearly the entire left half of his body.

 

He could hear the clones finishing off the last of the droids, as he struggled to open his eyes. Finally, Embo managed to force his eyes open, and saw the clone officer kneeling next to him.

 

“Don’t move, okay? Generals Kenobi and Skywalker should be here soon with the gunships to take us all back to the fleet…”

 

“ **Sh… sh… i-ip…** ” Embo whispered brokenly, trying to form words, but painful coughs followed the attempt, racking his weak and wounded form and nearly making him black out!

 

“Hey, hey, take it easy… I’ll send some men to look for your ship, okay?” The officer’s voice was kind, as he said, “It’s gonna be ok… just relax…”

Rex watched the Kyuzo’s eyes drift shut, feeling helpless as he studied his wounds. Burns nearly covered the entire left side of the man’s body, several areas charred and bleeding, and cuts and bruises covered the rest of him. From the shallow breathing and odd positions of an arm and leg, several bones were broken.

 

“Rex!!” At hearing his name shouted, the Captain looked up, and saw three Jedi running over.

 

“Generals, Commander,” he said respectfully, nodding. Soon, the three were kneeling beside him, studying the prone figure.

 

“By the Force… Master, it’s Embo!” Ahsoka gasped, suddenly recognizing the Kyuzo. Anakin’s eyes widened.

 

“You’re right… Kix, get over here!!” The medic was soon there, and Rex sent a few tropers to find Embo’s ship.

 

“Anakin, Embo hasn’t been seen for two years… why is he here now?” Obi-Wan asked, as the clones got the Kyuzo onto a stretcher.

 

“I don’t know, but he needs medical help! Come on!” Anakin rushed back into the gunship, following the stretcher. The others soon followed, and the ships soon took off...

**_And that’s the first chapter! I’ve got the next 5 or 6 written up in a notebook, but it’ll take a while to get them transferred onto the computer! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?_ **


End file.
